Why?
by Cenobia100
Summary: Why escape? Why resist? Why fight? Why live? Because we can. The Koopalings are ambushed and taken against their will to battle the Mario Bros. and even through torture, hurt, pain and suffering, they choose to keep fighting Bowletta. But why? (Based on the Bowletta somehow getting the Koopalings in Superstar Saga. Enjoy) (Prequel to Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away)
1. Why Escape?

**Author's Note**

**This story is the telling of how Bowletta got eh Koopalings to help her in Superstar Saga, and of what happened afterwards, and I hope you enjoy the story. I am going to enjoy this short five-shot and I hope you guys do to. Without further ado, let us disclaim.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Koopalings, Bowser, Kamek, Bowletta, Fawful, or any other character I can think of.**

**Let us begin:**

* * *

_**Why Escape?**_

_Why? Why did this have to happen, now of all times, when Dad isn't here. But he is here; taken by that witch that now has his soul, Cackletta, now Bowletta. Why us? Why is she after us, the Koopalings? Roy, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Ludwig, Lemmy and even Junior, all gone. All taken. Am I the only one left, safe in this place, or does she know about the secret passages in the castle? I, Larry Koopa, the second youngest Koopaling, am the only one, I must escape!_

* * *

_**One hour before**_

"Roy! Give me my ball!" Lemmy screamed at the top of his lungs, running after his older brother. His rainbow coloured Mohawk was falling flat, eyes drooping, as Roy reached the window. His brother, with the pink shell and sunglasses, looked at him, holding Lemmy's yellow ball with the blue stars in his hand, waiting for Lemmy to react.

"Make me!" Roy challenged, not noticing the blue Mohawk of another Koopaling sneaking up behind him, Lemmy's eyes widening in surprise. "You would never wi-"

Roy was interrupted as the tennis racket smashed into his head, sending both he, and the ball, into the air. Larry Koopa stood behind his brother triumphantly, watching as Lemmy jumped atop his bouncy ball once more. "And that's why you don't steal!" Larry laughed; watching as Roy tried to stand, too dazed to really move.

Larry raced away before Roy could catch him, letting out another chuckle as he rushed towards the Games Room, where he knew his other siblings would be spending their time. The loud noises emanating from the room told him that all of his siblings, minus Roy, and possibly Lemmy, were there, and by the sounds of things, Wendy had wrecked another of Junior's prized paintings.

He opened the Games Room door to be met with one of Wendy's candy rings. It smashed into his stomach, sending him flying into the hallway with some force, Larry moving his now dazed body in an attempt to stand. He stood up shakily and decided to try entering the room once again, the sound of Wendy screaming reaching his ears.

Ludwig Von Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr were both trying to dodge Wendy's attacks as she furiously threw her magical rings and bangles with no remorse, no thought. He turned to see Lemmy and Iggy hidden behind Lemmy's ball. Junior was screaming in the background, kneeling over his latest '_**Wendyfied**_' artwork. The large ring mark around the canvas was enough for Larry to know that Wendy had caused it.

Preferring to let Ludwig and Morton handle the diva that was having the tantrum, Larry made a dive for Iggy and Lemmy. Lemmy's bouncy ball was indestructible, and the perfect hiding spot when somebody was attacking you. Lemmy nodded to Larry as the boy with the blue Mohawk sat down beside them, Iggy fiddling and adjusting his glasses to suit him better, watching Wendy intently.

"What got up her shell?" Larry asked, looking at Lemmy for answers.

"Junior broke her hairdryer, so she broke Junior's painting," Lemmy quickly said as another fire ring whizzed over their heads.

"Why does she even have a hairdryer? She's bald!" Larry cried over the steadily growing noises around him.

"'Cause that girl has issues," Iggy hissed, looking at the two with minor annoyance.

The three of them mutually agreed to continue watching the fight, eager to see how it would all play out. Morton was now on the floor, knocked onto his shell. Junior had decided to hide in a cupboard to escape Wendy, while Ludwig was still trying to dodge Wendy's attacks, although she was beginning to decline in power. Parts of Ludwig's hair had been singed and he looked at her with mild anger.

And then, just before things began to get out of hand, Roy walked through the door, and seeing the situation, did a ground-pound on the floor, sending shockwaves throughout the room. Ludwig jumped to avoid the waves, but the others were not so lucky. Junior's cupboard fell to the floor, trapping him underneath. Lemmy, Iggy and Larry all went flying into a wall, Lemmy's ball smashing into Lemmy's stomach. Wendy was sent into one of her own attacks, falling to the ground in mild shock, while Morton was flipped the right way up and quickly rushed over to help Junior.

"And stay down Wendy!" Roy snarled, watching his younger sister as she stumbled around in shock. She looked at him with a look of mild irritation and soon the drama was averted. Everything was turning back to normal, Lemmy and Iggy plotting, Junior painting, Wendy polishing, Morton chatting to whoever would listen, Ludwig reading, Roy standing around looking cool, Larry watching everybody's movements, and overall, it was happy fifteen minutes, until-

**BANG!**

A horrible explosion rocked the foundations of the ancient Koopa castle, everybody being sent flying as a result. Larry smashed his head into the ceiling, Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy and Roy dropping to the floor. Junior was sent into the wall along with Morton, and all of them looked around in panic, especially Ludwig, who was in a state of shock. Lemmy was the first up, springing onto his bouncy ball and speeding towards the window to see if they were being attacked. Larry came up behind him and they both gasped at the sight they saw.

The broken down Koopa Cruiser was landing in the courtyard, the Koopa ship of their father swaying as it came to a halt on the stones and cobble outside. Lemmy looked at the Cruiser with interest, and something in the pit of his stomach was telling him to run, that something was seriously wrong at that moment in time. The two Koopalings at the window saw the figure emerge from the ship, the figure of his father, but something was screaming at Lemmy, telling him he needed to run. That they all needed to.

The figure of their father stepped into the light, but it was not his father. This creature looked exactly like their father, but with some minor differences. Instead of the usual horns, there were purple bunny-like ears replacing them. The armoured chest of their father was now larger, more feminine looking, but the scariest part were the eyes, those pink, bloodshot, evil looking eyes, staring into your soul as they looked at you. Lemmy was mortified. He was sure that this thing was not his father. "Dad's...not...there any...more," He whispered, dear showing in the usually cheerful eyes.

By now, all of the Koopalings had arrived at the window, able to see the monster in the light, seeing the grotesque figure before them, before the castle, and it was Ludwig that managed to figure out what had happened. "That thing- it's King Dad," He whimpered, looking at the monster with complete and utter terror.

"What? How is that King Dad!? It had breasts and everything," Wendy pointed out, her bangles jingling on her arm as she pointed at the abomination.

"King Dad's body, it's been possessed by that thing inside it, probably that Beanbean Witch, Cackletta," Ludwig finished, his siblings staring at him in shock as the truth seemed to sink in, each taking it in a different way.

Lemmy was showing nothing, except a look of upset in his eyes, having been the first to see the thing. Morton was blabbering about it to Wendy, who seemed very keen to mention the different traits of the creature. Iggy and Larry were sitting there, fearfully looking at the door, in case the creature should appear. Roy stood there, no visible emotions from his body, or his eyes, hidden by his sunglasses. Junior was in tears, feeling betrayed, let down, and lost. Ludwig just stood there in shock, seeing the creature enter the castle.

And then he heard a voice, and turned to see Kamek with his broom. "Quickly, Princes, Princess, you must flee, this thing, this monster, it is after you," The Magikoopa warned, pointing towards the door so they could escape. The Koopalings quickly filed out of the room, and were at the end of the hallway when they heard a voice.

"Found you, Koopalings!" A feminine voice laughed, the tone of her voice sending shivers down their spines, even Roy. They all turned and saw the monster at the other end of the hallway, this time, close up and personal. "Trying to run, it seems, you won't be getting far, Eya hahahaha," The female laughed, lifting a claw. "FAWFUL! Get them!"

"I HAVE FURY!" A weird, eccentric sounding voice shouted out from behind the monster, a small Beanbean man, in a red cape, flying over the possessed Bowser, a weird looking head gear on his head. "I shall be getting the children of the Koopa Bowser for the Great Bowletta, pleased mostly she will be when the lettuce on the bread of the sandwich of your doom is placed!"

"What did he just say?" Morton asked, completely baffled by the Engrish being spoken by the beanish man.

"Who cares, run!" Lemmy shouted, most of the Koopalings breaking into a run, except for Roy who stood his ground.

"That's far enough!" Roy snarled. "You do not touch any of them, you hear me!

Fawful let out a chortle and narrowed his eyes at Roy's confidence. "I HAVE FURY!"

The beanish man sped towards Roy, seemingly oblivious of Roy's punch, suddenly flying up to meet him, but then, as quick as a flash, Fawful had dodged the punch, Roy's eyes widening behind his glasses, the man smashing an energy ball into his face from his headgear. Roy was out cold, falling to the floor fast, much to the shock of the other Koopalings.

"ROY! You'll pay for that, you ugly bean!" Wendy screamed, sending a fiery ring towards Fawful.

"I'm afraid you'll regret that," The abomination, now known as Bowletta chortled, blasting a flame through the ring, the fiery ring disappearing in a puff of smoke, the flames hitting Wendy in the chest with a horrible force. Wendy was thrown into the wall behind her, slumping to the floor knocked out.

Larry felt himself being shoved, along with Junior, Lemmy and Iggy, by Morton and Ludwig. They were motioning for the four to run, and with a heavy heart, Lemmy and Larry began to run, Iggy and Junior just a little behind him. Ludwig felt tears dripping from his eyes as Morton was smashed into the wall, yet another Koopaling bit the dust, and it was all on him to make sure the others could escape.

"Come at me!" He cried, and then there were flames, and then his vision went black.

Larry, Junior, Iggy and Lemmy all managed to gain some distance before they heard Ludwig's pained cries, knowing it was too late. They had to escape, they had to survive, and they all found themselves weeping as they ran, until the sound of an engine made Junior stop. He turned to find Fawful behind them. His headgear shot out an energy ball, and all the youngest could do was scream, his body lighting up green as he fell to the floor asleep.

"JUNIOR!" Iggy screamed, jumping at Fawful, swiping his headgear, sending it to the floor. Fawful stared at him with intense hatred, and then the pink eyes appeared, and a giant claw smashed into Iggy's side, knocking out the one with the spectacles. Lemmy was dragging Larry away, knowing that Iggy would have wanted them to escape, get away from the monster that once was their father.

And then Larry was ahead, pulling Lemmy along. Suddenly, Lemmy's weight grew, and Larry stumbled as he turned to ask Lemmy what was wrong, but he screamed at what he saw. The entire of Lemmy's back was covered in claw marks, the older Koopaling letting out a shaky grin as he fell to the floor, small drops of blood beginning to flow. Bowletta stood behind the knocked out Lemmy, staring at Larry with anger.

"Give up, and I will not hurt you," She whispered, her pink eyes staring into Larry's soul.

"You hurt my family, almost kill Lemmy, take over father's body, and you expect me to just come without a fight," Larry hissed, suddenly darting to his left, a secret passage opening up as he fell into the dark tunnel.

"I WILL FIND YOU KOOPALING!"

Larry kept running, tripping as he fell, until he was so far away he could not run anymore. He fell to the ground, knees giving way, along with the rest of his body, left with his thoughts of before this had all happened.

_Why? Why did this have to happen, now of all times, when Dad isn't here. But he is here; taken by that witch that now has his soul, Cackletta, now Bowletta. Why us? Why is she after us, the Koopalings? Roy, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Ludwig, Lemmy and even Junior, all gone. All taken. Am I the only one left, safe in this place, or does she know about the secret passages in the castle? I, Larry Koopa, the second youngest Koopaling, am the only one, I must escape!_

And then he heard them, loud pounding footsteps, only a few metres away. He looked up, and he screamed, Bowletta's pink eyes staring back at him, and then he saw her claw reach for his face, depriving him of oxygen, the last thing he saw being the hand of his captor, before it all went black.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is entitled, 'Why resist?' I assume you guys can see the gimmick of the chapter names. Okay, so I leave you with these thoughts, this story affect my 'Legend of the Koopalings' story, being considered as a back-story that helped the plot. Now, review guys, I would appreciate it, and I will see you guys later,**

**Cenobia100**


	2. Why Resist?

**Author's Note**

**Okay, note to self, when I say regular updates, I mean I will disappear due to real life and final fantasy 7, yeah, I know. Sorry for the horribly long delay, but here is chapter 2 out of 5, of 'Why?' **

**Torture is a relevant theme, as well as mind control, tears, and injured Koopalings. If you do not like any of this, I suggest you leave. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, The Koopalings, Bowser or anything else, except some plot points, but nothing else.**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

_**Why Resist?**_

The clanking of chains woke Larry up from his unconscious state. His eyes blearily looked around at his surroundings, before realising something wrong. He saw the iron bars, the dark walls, and the solitary window, also with iron bars. He was in a cell! He tried to stand, but his legs felt numb, but when he looked down to check on them, he felt his eyes widen, and his mouth twist into a look of horror.

One of his legs was twisted in a horrible position, in a way that was not physically possible, and his other leg was bleeding a bright red. How did this happen to his leg? What happened since...since she came! And then he felt something in the back of his mind, a former memory, perhaps. However, before he could remember whatever the memory was, he heard a loud scream a few cells down.

The sound of Morton's pained wails echoed throughout the dungeon, sobs and tears evident, the sound of metal hitting flesh making Larry realise what was going on. They were being tortured! He looked at his leg once more, and wondered whether the injury was because of the torture. He knew that Bowletta had captured him, but how long had it been since then. He dreaded to think.

"STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Morton's wails continued. The distress was there, for everyone to hear, and Larry felt himself crying. Hauling himself, dragging his broken leg, to the door, he began to scream out for Morton.

"Don't hurt him! Please! He says it h-"

Larry felt something sharp smash into his chest. He felt himself hit a wall, although which one, he couldn't tell, his world in shock, not registering the pain, as his head was smashed against the stone. Suddenly, he was emotionless, just staring blankly at the figure that had hit him, and he was shocked. The figure moved out of the shadows, lead pipe in hand, and Larry looked into the eyes, or sunglasses, of his brother Roy.

"Why? Roy..."

The older Koopaling stared blankly back at Larry, before slowly muttering." Don't disrupt the process...the great Bowletta has ordered me to make sure this rule is obeyed."

Larry felt shocked. His brother was in league with that witch! Larry shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true, but it was, but then, quick as a flash, a stone from Larry's hand smashed into Roy's sunglasses, revealing his eyes to the young Koopaling. Larry shrunk back in fear, for Roy's eyes were pure white, in pupil or iris in sight. He remembered Iggy mentioning it before, remembering the memory.

* * *

"_Iggy, wait for me!" A young Larry cried out. "I can't keep up!"_

"_But I need to see this person Larry, and I need to see this guy now! This could be everything I have ever needed!"_

_Larry sighed and continued to follow his brother down the dark dungeon hallways they were encased in. Iggy turned and reached out to open one of the cells, spotting a knocked out prisoner on the floor, although Iggy was unable to determine the species. Larry slid in behind Iggy and both of them looked at the unknown creature. _

_Iggy moved towards it's eyes and slowly lifted the lids, gasping as he saw what he was looking for. Pure white eyes sat underneath the lids, a sign Iggy could now recognise._

"_I..Iggy! It has no iris!" _

"_It does Larry, but its been hypnotised, so its irises disappear," Iggy stated._

"_Hypnotised?"_

"_When you are put into a trance. You are forced to do whatever somebody else tells you, whoever put you in the trance. The person could make you dance, cry, scream, or even make you kill yourself," He finished coldly._

"_Wow, I hope we are never hypnotised..."_

"_Me too Larry, me too..."_

* * *

"Roy, please, snap out of it, you're not yourself!" He pleaded, waiting for the inevitable blow to hit him.

All he heard was the sound of footsteps walking away, and Morton's continued screams. And then it all went silent. The screaming just stopped, followed by the small sound of sobbing, and then, nothing. Morton had gone completely quiet, and Larry was afraid, not of what they had already done to Morton, but of what they could do to him, like they did to Roy, and it was clear to the youngest sibling that they were only torturing the Koopalings so they could weaken them, for hypnosis, for mind control.

"I don't want to help you," Morton cried out, but his sudden pained scream was too much for whoever was listening to bear.

"You have no choice," An ice cold voice whispered, the voice of Bowletta, the monster that took their father from them. "I will make you obey!"

A large flash of purple illuminated the dungeon, just enough for Larry to see others in cells around him, his siblings. Ludwig was chained up, unconscious against the wall of his cell. Lemmy was in the corner of his cell, unmoving. The last person Larry could see was Iggy. He was on the small bed of his cell, in shock, unable to listen to Morton. Wendy was nowhere to be seen, so Larry assumed they had got her. Junior was in the last cell, unmoving, crying, breathing heavily.

"Now! Will you obey?"

"Yes, Miss Bowletta, I will do your bidding," The robotic voice of his now hypnotised brother echoed. Morton was gone, and they were next, and Larry didn't want to know what else they would do to him. His leg was making him wince, sharp pains. And then he heard someone at his door. And he turned, to face the monster of all monsters. Bowletta.

"That leg must be hurting you," The former Koopa King's body laughed. "I can fix it, and all you need to do is **obey**!"

"Never, I will never let you hypnotise me, like you did Morton and Roy!" Larry spat defiantly, but he knew it was in vain.

Bowletta furrowed her brow and turned from the young Koopaling. "Well, I guess I'll make you. If you don't obey me there will be consequences, like... Junior's death."

Larry felt his entire body go into shock, listening to the words that she had just said. She would kill Junior if they didn't obey, but that was too cruel. Surely the Bowser inside of her would stop the madness, but if he had his leg broken, and the others were all beaten up and bruised, it meant Bowser was gone! "You can't hurt him! Don't!"

"And why not?" Bowletta glared, a menacing smile flickering across her face. She had got him where she wanted him. "I'll kill him while you watch, but if you give up, give yourself to me, I will spare his life, your decision."

Larry began to sob. He didn't want to lose his free will, but he couldn't lose his brother either. "Please...just leave us alone...we did nothing to you," He pleaded, hoping to bring his father out somehow.

"You are my army, and if you don't do as I say, I force you to," Bowletta simply stated. "Oh, did I mention you have no choice."

Larry realised the meaning of those final words too late, as Bowletta let loose a dark purple lightning strike, aimed at his head. He felt it pierce his skull, but instead of hurting his body, his mind began to scream out in pain. Larry felt his physical body disappearing before his very eyes, his surroundings becoming darker and darker, and still the pain hurt. He was in an abyss, pitch black darkness. The purple light formed a figure in his mind's eye, and then he was on the invisible ground, being held down by a darker form of himself. It was then that Larry realised the truth, that they were fighting for his mind, and he had already lost.

This dark figure was in control, and as his energy began to drain, he knew that he was beaten, hypnotised, and then his mind, still searing in pain, began to vanish, his thoughts disappearing, free-will a thing of the past. Larry sat there in the darkness, only able to watch as his evil clone in his mind began to control his body. He was a shell of his former self, unable to do a thing, except cry.

* * *

One by one, all of the Koopalings fell to the torture, to the mind controlling ways of Bowletta. Ludwig put up a fight, but in the end was subdued, and was now a pawn of Bowletta's might.

Iggy was so weak when Bowletta appeared that he was too easy to control, but Lemmy was different. The cheerful Koopaling, now gone sad, was able to withstand three of Bowletta's mind control attacks, and it was only when she showed him Iggy's hypnotised form, that he gave in to the torture and fell victim to the evil powers. All of the Koopalings were trapped in their minds, unable to attack, to feel, only weep, as the darker forces carried them and their physical bodies onto the flying Koopa Castle.

"Koopalings, when we reach the BeanBean Kingdom, Mario and the green one will attack us, and you are going to defeat them!" Bowletta exclaimed, looking at the seven Koopalings with their blank eyes, all nodding like robots. "If you do not fight, your brother, Junior, will be forfeit, and if you lose, you will join him in the dungeons, where I will decide your punishment later!"

"Now go children of the Bowser," The beanish Fawful cried out, dismissing the hypnotised Koopalings onto the walkway behind the Throne Room, a secret exit.

And then an hour later, the Mario Bros. arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, an under 2000 word chapter. Honestly, this chapter was going to be smaller than this, so I'm glad I made it bigger. I really enjoyed thinking of the Koopalings trapped in their own minds, as it actually is a role reversal, showing them how Princess Peach feels when she is captured. I wish I could have updated so much sooner, but this will have to do.**

**Please Review this chapter, and I will see you later!**

**Cenobia100**


	3. Why Fight?

**Author's Note**

**And here we are, chapter three out of five. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last two, I am grateful for all reviews and I am happy to continue with this story. Now, we go onto the battlefield, with the Mario Bros. vs the Koopalings (Hypnotised) Should be interesting.**

**Oh and Fawful speaks Engrish, not English, Engrish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, The Koopalings, Bowser, Bowletta, Fawful or any other Super Mario Characters, however I own certain plot related parts. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

_**Why Fight?**_

The flying Bowser Castle was eerily silent as it began its attack on the Beanbean capital. It attacked the Kingdom in full force, bullet bills, lasers and Bo-bombs raining down on the different areas, terror in the hearts of the citizens. Only few were able to fight, but none could hold a candle to Bowletta's army.

The Witch koopa watched from her throne, using secretly installed cameras to watch different areas of the castle, making sure everything, and everyone, was in place for the arrival of the Mario Bros. The only way that they could get up to her flying fortress in the sky, almost impenetrable, except by flying, and that pesky bird, Blablanodon, from Hoohoo Mountain was the perfect ride for the brothers. Her scouts were watching for any signs of Blablanodon and the Marios approaching.

Fawful had left to continue working on his machine that he was sure would defeat the Mario Brothers, but Bowletta knew better than to really trust Fawful with this task. He was a fool when it came to egos, and she would not make his inevitable mistake. The contraption had his face plastered across it, and personally, Bowletta thought it looked absolutely awful, but she was not about to tell the Engrish speaking bean man about it.

"Eyahahaha! I have everything planned, I will win!" She exclaimed, turning her head to her right to see the curtains where the hypnotised Koopalings were waiting behind. She had his children, just as powerful as the one she was possessing. If they, and Fawful, failed there would be no chance for her current form to win. She would not lose though, she had a back-up plan.

"Miss Bowletta! The Mario Bros have arrived!" A random Boo shouted before saying,"And the Prince has infiltrated the castle too, the guards are after him as we speak."

Bowletta clutched her chair in anger. How could she have forgotten that stupid bean, Peasly! He could ruin her plans for good! "Stop that Prince, I'll deal with the two plumbers..."

The Boo nodded, disappearing with the famous Boo laugh ringing in the ears of the female Koopa Witch. She would love to shut those ghosts and their laughs up, but she had bigger Cheep Cheeps to fry. "Koopalings, your time has come!"

One by one, all of the Koopalings poured out of the curtain, rushing out of the throne room. Iggy went first, his glasses almost slipping off. Next came Morton, trudging along with a bottled up fury. Lemmy ran past, tripping around trying to get used to walking. Lemmy had only ever balanced on his bouncy ball, so he was no expert at walking. Ludwig carefully stepped along, a cruel and sinister grin appearing on his face, staring into Bowletta's eyes for a second, a flash of his old self appeared, but was quickly silenced. The spell was already wearing thin on Ludwig Von Koopa. Roy and Wendy sped past, Wendy's bangles jingling as she went, and last came the youngest. Larry Koopa, the most innocent and scared of the seven. He carried a large tennis racket as he walked out of the room, shuddering at Bowletta's stare.

"Soon this entire world will be mine," She ominously whispered, looking at the forms of the now vanishing Koopalings, before resting on her throne. She needed all of her strength in the fight.

* * *

Iggy awaited in his room, the lava bubbling underneath his raised platforms. His mind was already formulating a plan, and he knew it could work. If he couldn't beat the Mario Bros. at least he could slow them down for Bowletta, his master. Flames spouted in circles on some platforms away from him, his trap in place.

The two plumbers came through the door at a fast pace, Mario holding Luigi as the taller one was dragged along, until they saw him. He grinned an evil grin, and then, quick as a flash, he was spinning around them, both of the plumbers growing dizzy as he sped up his actions. And then he jumped, landing on a platform in the middle of the room. The brothers would have to navigate his spinning flames if they wanted to reach him, and in their dazed states of minds, he was sure they would fail.

He peered through his glasses, watching as they somehow avoided his first flame, but he wasn't worried. And then the second flame, they were coming straight for him. He was afraid.

Iggy lay there in the dark abyss of his mind, watching with mixed emotions. He wanted the Mario Bros. to win, so he and his family could be spared, but he could not escape the powerful spell. It was making him annoyed. Then, he felt himself able to move again. "Wha-"

He saw his evil clone, the form his mind had taken during his hypnosis, clutch his chest in pain. The Mario Bros. were winning the battle, and he could make an attempt to escape. Maybe he could help out the Marios by distracting his mind self. And then Iggy scrunched up his claws and sprang up with speed, smashing into the dark form of himself.

He felt a claw scratch at his cheek, blood dripping from the small wound. His eyes closed in slight pain, but he swung his foot and hit the clone in the face. He then ran up to his beaten up clone and held him down on the ground, the dark Iggy Koopa, the hypnotised Iggy Koopa, unable to move.

The physical body of Iggy began to shut down as Mario and Luigi delivered a Chopper Bros attack to the face. The dark Iggy was sent flying out of Iggy's hands, vanishing into thin air as Iggy began to regain control of his body. Suddenly, he could see only the Mario Bros. his mind world gone. He looked up at the brothers, hoping to tell them what had happened, and then he felt a weird blue light surrounding him.

He closed his eyes, noticing a temperature drop, the noises of the lava vanishing, and then he felt cold stone underneath his feet. Iggy opened his eyes to find himself in the dungeon of the castle, Junior unconscious a few metres away. "Junior!"

* * *

The battles went exactly the same for the other Koopalings. They tried to trick the brothers, their mind selves escaped, their hypnotised spell wore off, and they were sent to the dungeons, as part of their 'deal.' Each Koopaling was scarred, afraid, and most of all, in horrible pain. Morton had been punched in the eye, Lemmy had actually tripped into Mario's arms and fainted, the only one to not be injured. Wendy and Ludwig both had large gashes across their stomachs and Roy was completely beaten. He had bruises everywhere.

The only Koopaling left was Larry, and one Koopaling in particular was hoping he would be okay. Morton looked at the ceiling with fear, hoping Larry would not be injured too badly.

Larry Koopa wrestled with the dark clone, smashing his darker self into the ground. He had had enough, and he had felt a rage burning inside of him. Letting out this power had caused him to completely break free of the spell, although he was sure that Bowletta had no idea. If he could act his part, he could tell the Mario Bros. what was going on, and maybe get them to help save his father, and his siblings.

"C'mon, where are you!"

A loud smack and he saw Luigi on the other side of the bridge. Was he in a barrel!? It didn't matter. Larry just wanted to have a little fun before he told them everything, and shooting a flame from his mouth, they engaged in a deadly match of tennis, one of his only loved sports. He swung his racket at the flames, when suddenly, it pounded him in the chest. He fell back as Mario appeared by his brother, and they both began advancing on him.

"S-stop! Please- don't hurt me," He whimpered, looking at the brothers with genuine fear. That fire had brought him to his senses, and he was shaken. "Please, I was being controlled, and my siblings too, that witch took my Dad!"

And then he felt a bright blue light, and knowing what was to come, he felt a foot smash into him, Mario sending him spiralling towards the lava. And then he hit a stone floor, opening his eyes to come face to face with all of his siblings, all staring at him in shock. "Guys?"

"Larry, thank the gods!" Ludwig cried out, hugging his brother with a tight embrace, all of the others joining in, especially Morton who pushed through Iggy and Lemmy to get to Larry. Roy sat back and watched, a feeling of gladness warming his heart. All of the siblings were together again, and maybe, just maybe they could escape.

"Luddi, Lem, Igg, Morton, I was so scared," He wailed, hugging the brothers he had mentioned, tears streaming down his face. "I heard Morton, and then my leg was broken... it was horrible!"

"It's okay Larry, we're all gonna get through this together," Lemmy whispered into the youngest Koopaling's ear. "We were all afraid, and we all missed each other."

"I never want to leave you guys again," Larry whimpered, finally letting go of his brothers.

"Me too," Iggy chorused, and soon everybody, even Roy had said it.

All eight of the Koopalings sat there, waiting for something to happen, for somebody to win, and then, the doors opened.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Cliffhanger! Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as me, I seriously love these stories and I love writing them. Please review as I need motivation to keep writing, and I will see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	4. Why Live?

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, I'm so happy. Now we can finally resolve that little cliffhanger, oh, and if you are shocked by the beginning of the chapter, I understand why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, Mario, Bowser, Bowletta, Luigi, Peach or anybody else from the Mario franchise.**

**LET US BEGIN**

* * *

_**Why Live?**_

The hulking form of Bowletta stood at the door, eyes widened in absolute fury. She looked around at the eight trembling Koopalings, ready to punish them for their failures, hoping Fawful would deal with the Mario bros. until she could get back to the Throne Room. "It looks like it is time for your punishment," She coldly whispered, looking for the weakest of the seven fighters.

Her eyes moved to Iggy, and he shrunk back in fear, holding onto Lemmy with absolute horror. His eyes seemed to widen as Bowletta raised her claw, and Iggy trembled, his body unable to comprehend what was happening. "P-Please d-don't hurt-t me..." Iggy shielded his eyes as Bowletta's claw came crashing down upon the Koopaling, her speed shocking the Koopalings as she seemingly materialised next to Iggy, the door being all the way across the room.

She threw Iggy against the wall, smashing his spikes from his shell into the concrete and mortar. Iggy scrunched up his fists, feeling pain all across his back, still being painfully pushed against the wall. Another hand went to his throat, and he felt himself slowly beginning to lose breath. He tried to stay focussed, to keep together, but he, along with the others, were terrified, and so Iggy went limp, accepting the punishment.

"Weak little brat," Bowletta spat, spitting in Iggy's face, tears dripping from the middle child's eyes. She liked the feel of his throat around her claws, and just one squeeze could end it all. She slowly tightened her grip, wanting to kill the boy for being so weak. She heard a cry, and Lemmy had jumped at her. She raised her tail and smacked it into the tiny Koopaling's side, sending him flying towards the wall. There was a loud crack, and she knew he had hit the wall hard.

Continuing the task at hand, her hand continued to tighten, the sound of braking bones being a siren's song for her. And then she felt it, his presence inside of her mind. He sent pain into her form, her entire body beginning to burn at the feeling. Bowser did not want his children dead, and if she killed Iggy, it would mean a possible loss of power against Bowser in their mind. She relinquished her grip, letting Iggy fall to the floor, his entire body going into shock.

She turned her scaly head to see Lemmy on the ground near the wall. He had made a large dent, and he was lucky it was not his head that had hit, or he would have been dead. The two twins were now punished; it was time for the rest of them. She moved towards Wendy, and before the girl could react, she felt herself thrown to the floor, a claw mark on her cheek. Blood seeped from the wound and Wendy clutched it, sobbing slightly as she tried to move away, but Bowletta stomped her foot down.

All they heard next was a horrifying scream, the crunch of a large bone, and then Wendy's wailing sobs, turned into cries of pain and misery. Wendy's tail had been completely crushed by Bowletta's foot, and she clutched her broken tail with tears, unable to say a thing. Roy, seemingly furious, charged at Bowletta, the Koopa Queen smashing him in the gut with her fist, Roy coughing out blood as he fell to the floor silently. He would not scream, only silently cry. She had disabled Roy, and the only ones left were Ludwig, Larry and Morton.

She turned on the eldest, summoning a deadly fireball that sped towards him faster than he could react. Ludwig felt the flames engulf him, burning at his skin, sending him spiralling to the floor, unable to move his limbs, the burn marks left being a horrible hindrance as he tried to stand, but he felt a foot pin him down, Bowletta being careful of the spikes, keeping him down by the shell. And then she stomped on the shell. Ludwig looked up at the ceiling, the pain being so much greater than he had anticipated, his eyes closing, tears falling. He couldn't move.

She turned to face Larry and Morton, her eyes glowing with yellow light, and then two metal boxes appeared over the two Koopaling sibling's heads, each with the number seven on top. Larry found he couldn't move left or right, and neither could Morton, and Larry decided to jump at the box, noticing the number going down to six. He turned to see Bowletta charging up a dangerous flame attack.

"Morton, jump!" He shouted, jumping up until his box vanished. He ran for Morton, but Morton did not jump in time, and the flames came at the oddly coloured Koopaling with no mercy, ripping the Koopaling, Morton still being held in place by whatever force that was stopping him from moving. When the flames stopped, Morton fell to the ground, singed, burned, beaten.

Larry stood there, a lone Koopaling in the middle of the dungeon. Junior was on the side lines, checking for Iggy's safety, worried about the strangled brother. Bowletta roared a loud roar, dark energy pouring out of the castle walls, engulfing the monster, darkening her skin, her eyes going a blood red. And then, as if from hell itself, flaming stars began to rain down upon Larry. They batted him around, the dangerous star storm smashing him left, right and centre, his body becoming more and more bloodier as it continued.

Larry fell back with a quiet cry, smacking into the floor, completely destroyed, unable to release a single tear. He lay there until Bowletta came up to him and pulled him up. "You get double the punishment for breaking out of hypnosis early," Her ice cold voice whispered, her fist coming into contact with his face, pounding him in the chest, legs, arms and everywhere else until being an inch from death. "Never cross me."

She looked at Junior, but decided to leave the youngest. Although not without a swift claw to the back of the neck. The youngest was knocked out instantly. She had to battle the Mario Bros. The sound of Fawful's machine exploding confirmed this. She looked at the seven Koopalings. Iggy laying there shocked, Lemmy unable to move, Wendy's tail being crushed, Roy clutching his gut, Ludwig laying there unmoving, Morton burned to a crisp, and Larry so mutilated that the slightest touch could kill him.

And then she left the Koopalings, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

"Oh God," breathed, opening his eyes as the darkness around him intensified. "Is everybody okay?" Lemmy tried to move, finding his limbs were intact. His back was in horrible agony, but he tried to move, managing to get a site of what had happened. All of his siblings were lying across the ground, all in different places, each having been injured horribly by Bowletta. He looked around and counted six siblings, but where was Larry?

And then he saw, there in the corner, his brother Larry lay, completely broken, unrecognisable, except by his blue Mohawk. His little brother was not moving and Lemmy couldn't tell whether he was even alive or not. Tears swam before his eyes, all of them injured, all of them possibly dying, everyone giving up hope. All Lemmy could think was, "Why live?"

Roy coughed as he heard Lemmy stir, trying to answer him, but only drops of blood came out of his mouth, everything hurting. He felt like he had been used as a punching bag, and then he saw Larry in the corner, broken, maimed., and then he let a tear go, wondering what was going on, whether they would ever be free.

Wendy looked up at the ceiling, in silent shock, unable to answer Lemmy, and seemingly nobody else could either. She had already seen Larry, attempted to reach him, only to feel so much pain, too much pain. She was too young to feel so helpless.

Iggy crawled towards Lemmy, trying to reach his twin, hoping to rouse him. He had seen the fight and they had gotten the simplest of blows, although his breathing was ragged. "L-Lemmy...We have to help," He whimpered, his brother turning to him, Iggy slowly beginning to stand, the pain becoming so horrible, and yet he had to survive, they all did.

Ludwig and Morton lay near each other, both having been severely burned. Ludwig, to his shock, was unable to move. He had been paralysed by the blow, and he was scared about it being permanent. He had so much to live for, and Morton was so burned that every motion was a pain as the air made contact with the sizzling skin. Both had no chance of moving at that moment, and all they could do was wait.

* * *

Larry lay there, not able to do anything, unresponsive to the world. He could feel everything, see everything, and yet he was trapped within his own thoughts. He wondered whether it was him in a comatose state, and that worried him, although his body still did not show it. He felt like he was ready to die. He had been smashed, pounded, hammered and beaten into a deformed and possibly dead version of his former self. He stopped feeling pain after the first three punches, only feeling shock, despair, anguish, but the pain just left.

_Is this what it's like to die? I didn't even get to say goodbye to my brothers, or my sister, to Morton, or Ludwig, or Iggy and Lemmy, or Wendy, Roy and even little Junior. I just have to sit here and wait for death to come and take me from this world. I have to watch as my siblings feel so much pain. I just want to be a part of that again, to be alive and helping, and to be able to share in my sibling's despair, instead of leaving them on their own. I-I just want my family back..._

* * *

After a few minutes of helping Koopalings up, Lemmy and Iggy were supporting Morton, while Ludwig was being held up by Roy. Wendy had her tail tied to her shell to keep it from dragging on the floor, and Junior had finally awoken. All of them were gathered around Larry, who was unmoving, not being able to wake up.

"Larry?" Wendy whispered, bending down to push some of his blue hair from his face, caked with blood, only just being able to recognise his faint smile. "I'm sorry for whining..."

Roy placed a hand on Wendy's back and comforted her as she began to sob, Ludwig noting that Larry was in the comatose state. Sadly, no known Koopa had survived the state of being comatose, and many had their life support pulled. Luckily, Larry was still breathing, but whether he would need life support was in the hands of the Koopa Gods.

And then the door behind them opened, all of them shrinking back in fear, but then gasping in shock as a young beanish man with yellow hair, wearing a red tunic, and riding a small blue cushion, walked through the door. "Oh my, are you the Koopalings?"

They all nodded, except for Larry for obvious reasons. The man looked at them in surprise, quickly throwing back a small cape, also red. He waved his hair, a bright light radiating from the golden locks. "You all had a run in with Bowletta, I presume, especially your younger brother there," The man said, pointing at Larry. "But fear not, I met a few magikoopas and they gave me something called, what was it, Revival Potion? I was told it could heal all of your wounds..."

Everyone's eyes widened at this but it was Lemmy that spoke out," Give the first bit to Larry, he had the worst of the injuries."

"Of course, to leave a young child in the hands of death would be terrible," The man laughed, moving over to Larry, placing a bottle full of pink potion to his lips. It slid down Larry's throat and the effect was shocking. The potion took effect almost instantly, scratches vanishing, blood going back into the body, major wounds healing up, and when it was done, Larry lay there, seemingly asleep, until his eyes opened.

"LARRY!" They all cried out, Lemmy and Iggy rushing over to help him up while Morton was being fed some potion from the bottle.

"Don't worry us like that Larry!" Lemmy cried, digging his head into Larry's chest, hugging his brother, sobs racking his frame. Iggy joined in, followed by Morton and Junior. Soon almost all of the Koopalings had been healed and were rejoicing, except for Roy who was keeping his cool.

"Koopalings, I am Prince Peasly, and I think you should know that a bomb was set on this ship to explode in three minutes," Peasly shouted, the Koopalings staring at him with shock.

"We need to find Dad!" Ludwig whispered. "The Marios had to have won!"

The other Koopalings nodded, and before Peasly could reply, the eight Koopalings had rushed out of the dungeon, Larry being carried by Iggy, still too weak to run. They rushed down the dark stone corridors looking for the stairs to the Throne Room, and seeing them, they vaulted up to the Throne Room door, however when Ludwig went to open it, it would not budge. A loud crash told them it was blocked. Larry saw the debris fall into the hallway where they had just been. They were trapped!

"No! We can't get out!" Wendy screamed.

"We have to reach Dad!" Ludwig called out, scratching at the door with his claws, succeeding in tearing it open. They saw their father's limp form by the Throne, the features Bowletta had vanished. It was their father again. "Come on! We don't have mu-

And then the bomb went off, the castle blowing up from the inside. The Koopalings were sent into the air, all of them screaming as they were hurled over the Oho Ocean with the stone debris of the castle around them. They knew they would not survive the fall, especially since having the air knocked out of them by the explosion. Each one closed their eyes, almost all of them silently praying to be okay.

And then, one by one, each of them stopped falling, and they all looked up to see a Magikoopa troop. Leading the troop was a familiar blue robed magikoopa. "Kamek!" Ludwig cried out, so relieved to see the magikoopa advisor. But instead of getting a welcome, Kamek cast a spell that made them all sleepy, all of the Koopalings falling asleep, to be taken home by Kamek, all finally having pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Where's Bowser? How are the Koopalings after all of the trauma? What's going on in this fic? YOU TELL ME! I hope you guys review this chapter, and I'm sorry for the torture at the beginning, but I felt that I should add a small twist, and poor Larry. Constantly isolated from his family, injured the worst every time, beaten to a pulp by, technically, his father/Cackletta. It must be horrifying. **

**See you guys later,**

**Cenobia100**


	5. Because We Can

**Author's Note**

**Here we are guys, the final chapter of 'Why?' and what a fun little fanfiction it has been. I hope I answered all of the plot points, explained how some of the Koopalings became who they were in my main story 'Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away.' But most importantly, I hope I impressed you reviewers that took the time to read my story, review it, favourite it, follow it, and just generally make fanfiction fun :) **

**So, before we begin, I should tell you that I am going to continue these short Koopaling stories. If anybody has any ideas for a one-shot they want to see, please feel free to ask me, and I probably will do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario, The Koopalings, Bowletta, Fawful, Bowser, Kamek or any other character that appeared in the story. **

**Now Let Us Begin!**

* * *

_**Because we can...**_

A pale light met Larry's eyes as he awakened from his deep sleep, a cold draft of wind brushing past his cheek. His green eyes watered slightly as the wind went past, and it helped to awaken him even more. It was weird for the young Koopaling, waking up in a soft bed, feeling comfortable, and after the few days of hell he had to endure, it was worth it. Larry let his eyes adjust until he could see around him.

Larry was in the Koopa Castle Hospital Wing, where only the royal and other important Koopas went to be treated. He always avoided the place, never really getting into many harmful scrapes, except for when he and Roy got into massive fights, usually resulting in a few broken claws. He shuddered at the thought of those injuries. However, Larry was puzzled about the fact that all of his wounds, every last one, had healed up like that. Unless...

Moments after his thought, the doors to the hospital opened up, Kamek, the blue magikoopa, walking in to survey the treatment of the eight Koopalings. As it turned out, all of them were in the hospital, all unable to leave until every last one of them had recovered. It was mainly to make them feel less lonely, but Kamek was using it as a way to keep them under his watch, not wanting a Koopaling rampage so soon after the Bowletta fight.

The blue-robed Koopa watched each of the Koopalings, all of whom were asleep, except for Larry, who he noted was staring straight at him. He turned to the doctor, an elderly, and yet skilled, Koopa healer. He had watched over the Koopas since Bowser was a child, and Morton Senior was on the Throne. Morton Jr always went to the old Koopa for stories about his namesake, and most were fairly positive.

"Larry's awake," Kamek whispered, pointing slowly in the direction of Larry's hospital bed. He looked at the second youngest, glad that the doctor had been able to heal him. Although the Revival Potion had worked mostly, it seemed to be more of a temporary spell. Soon after the Koopalings had arrived, their wounds were slowly taking form again, and it took the doctor's complete team of trained Koopas to heal them all, especially Larry, who was in the worst shape.

The doctor looked up from his papers, having been forced to do the paperwork since the secretary Koopa was not doing her shift that day. "So he is...I'd let him rest Kamek, we can talk to them all when they are ready, but that boy went through hell. To relive it would be to hurt him badly." The doctor turned to face the Magikoopa. "Do I make myself clear Kamek, nobody interrogates a sick Koopa on my watch!"

"I understand Charles, but we need to know whether they saw King Bowser, and chances are they did," Kamek argued, but he was quickly silenced by Doctor Charles.

"Kamek, your magikoopa team of elites searched that Oho Ocean for more than two days, performing non-stop missions to find Bowser, and they came up with nothing. If Bowser is out there, he would have been here by now. I hate to tell you this, but they all need to know that-that King Bowser, their father, is gone..." The doctor began his rounds, looking at the eight Koopalings with a wary eye, noting how Larry had fallen asleep once more.

"But King Bowser has beaten so much worse, gotten through so much more, and survived it all! How can you give up on him like that, Charles?!" Kamek raged, looking at the wizened Koopa medic with complete disbelief.

Charles sighed and looked at Kamek, straight in the eyes, taking a deep breath," Kamek, I had a family, and my father left with my mother at a young age. I thought they would come back, and I waited for days upon days, which turned into months upon months, which turned into years upon years. I was left with nothing at the end of the torture. I only wished somebody had told me before those horrible years, and then I may have gotten on with my life, knowing...and I still don't know exactly what happened-and I don't want to Kamek! It would hurt me more, and it is the same for the Koopalings. It will hurt either way, but you have to decide, a few weeks, maybe months of mourning, or twenty years."

"Charles, do you remember the Koopa Code?" Kamek quickly asked, averting the conversation. "You know how it goes right?"

"Of course I do Kamek, all Koopas know the code. 'Why do we Escape? Why do we Resist? Why do we Fight? Why do we Live? Because we can...' and that code got us Koopas through some tough times," Charles recited, looking at Kamek with an old look. "Why do I try to convince the young people these days?" He mockingly asked. "They just do the opposite of what you say..."

"I'm flattered you think I'm young," Kamek grinned, mocking the statement with a silly glee.

"Oh shut it you old wind bag," Charles laughed. The old Koopa doctor came up to Kamek, and then began to push him towards the door. "Now come on, they need their rest...and anyways, Larry's asleep again," He finished, pushing Kamek out of the hospital, closing the door behind the Magikoopa. "He is a handful..."

"That Charles..."

* * *

_**1 DAY LATER**_

Larry's eyes opened up again as he heard the sound of crashing coming from nearby. Slowly, he droopily looked across the room, the windows shining a darkish light into the building, since the clouds of Dark Land were still blotting out the sun. His eyes drifted towards another bed, where one Koopaling was sitting up, weak, but fine. His throat had been bandaged, and there were various cuts and bruises across his body, but Iggy Koopa was fine.

The lanky Koopaling ruffled his rainbow Mohawk in embarrassment, looking at the smashed glass of water on the ground. Obviously the fluids were to help his throat to heal up, having been choked so much that it could have been beyond repair. Larry looked at his brother with interest, curious to see Iggy's reaction to the scenario. It was common knowledge that Iggy had problems dealing with social situations, and if somebody asked him what was wrong, he would wonder whether Iggy would hide away, or answer.

It was a small game the Koopalings played, and Iggy went along with it, as it did get him to be more social in an attempt to win when Roy betted. Whenever Roy betted on Iggy being able to cope, Iggy mysteriously was able to cope, and Roy would not bully him that week. It was rather funny to watch, although Larry was near enough in the same boat as Iggy. Having become unbearably shy to the world, almost unresponsive, since he watched his mother perish in the Dinosaur Land incident. He visited her grave every time he got the chance, although he stopped going a few months ago, and he hoped he could move on, but there would be that guilt in his heart somewhere.

A young Koopa nurse, obviously new to the ward, walked over to check on Iggy's beverage spill. This would be interesting. This nurse would not know about Iggy's social phobia, and Iggy would not know the nurse. Only time would tell what would happen. Iggy looked at the floor as the nurse came up to him.

"Excuse me, did you spill this?" The nurse calmly asked, oblivious to what was about to happen. Larry saw it in Iggy's eyes, and Iggy knew it too, by the look on his face. He was about to mentally shut down. "Prince Iggy?"

Iggy shrank back with slight fear, pulling the covers of the hospital bed over himself to hide away from the nurse. Iggy stayed under there, just clutching the pillow, hoping she would go away, until a voice came down from another bed. "Nurse, Iggy has social problems, I'm afraid he isn't in a chatty mood," The voice of the second oldest, Lemmy said. "If you want chatty, go to Morton, but if you must know, Iggy knocked his drink over, nothing more nothing less, now please, just get him a new one, and try to avoid eye contact, he hates eye contact..."

The nurses shadow vanished from the covers and Iggy slowly felt himself becoming calmer. "Iggy, get out here!" Lemmy cried, a hint of silliness in his voice. Iggy, albeit rather reluctantly, moved his head out of the covers, making eye contact with Lemmy and flinching away, noticing how the Koopaling was at the end of his bed, sitting on the edge.

"Seriously Lemmy!" Iggy cried out, jumping back into the wall, hitting his head on the stone. He dizzily looked at his older brother who was now right next to him. He was about to jump back again when Lemmy pulled him from the wall. "What the hell-"

"Iggy, calm down! You are in a hospital, it's okay," Lemmy smiled cheekily, looking at Iggy's reaction with hilariousness.

"Oh shut up and give me a hug," Iggy muttered, pulling his older brother into a small hug. He was upset, and hugging Lemmy was usually his last resort to calming down. Even Roy understood that it was due to stress and fear, not anything else. So he was never made fun of by any of the others for it, especially after Bowser caught Wendy sniggering. She lost all of her ribbons for a week, and she had to walk around bald. He was sure that Larry still had pictures.

"Iggy, I thought you were a goner...when she-she.."

"Lemmy, calm down. You are in a hospital, it's okay," Iggy grinned, making Lemmy look at him with a melancholy, and yet happy gaze.

"Shut up Iggy!" Lemmy whined, punching Iggy slightly in his arm before looking over at the other Koopalings. Other than Larry, and possibly Ludwig, although nobody could tell whether Ludwig was awake or not, the others were asleep, and it was quiet in the hospital room after the nurse had come back with Iggy's medication and water. He mumbled a quiet thank you, and he and Lemmy sat there in the small bed until the sound of Morton waking up caused them to look in his direction.

* * *

As it turned out, Ludwig had been awake for a long time, even managing to stay awake during Kamek and Charles's conversation. He had heard all of the news about his father, and by the time Iggy's panic attack had came about, he had just finished coming to terms with it, and as all of the Koopalings began to awaken, and the noise become too unbearable, Ludwig just sat up on his bed and got a pair of earplugs from hammerspace, blocking out the craziness from the six Koopalings. Larry had gone into the corner where he was just observing.

Ludwig wondered whether their father had really fallen, hoped he would return, and with seven other siblings, he knew he would be able to face the pain. At least he was not alone when Kamek decided to tell them, and if by magic, the aforementioned magikoopa burst through the doors, looking around at the eight Koopalings. Ludwig quickly removed his earplugs, noticing Kamek's body movements. He was sad...

"Koopalings, I have news about your father," He whimpered, looking at the eight who were all listening intently, having stopped their actions to listen. Bowser Jr, Morton and Roy were all in one corner plating go cheep-cheep, while Larry was on his own, Ludwig in a similiar fashion. Lemmy and Iggy, as inseperable as always, were on the bed talking, and Wendy was doing her make-up, however they all wanted news on Bowser.

"Did you find him?" Wendy asked, looking at Kamek's glasses with a thoughtful gaze.

"We have some bad news..."

The Koopalings didn't say a word, the gravity of the situation falling upon them. Even Morton was silent as Kamek began," Your father, as you know, was last seen by Ludwig in the Flying Koopa Castle, however, after many recon missions over the Oho Ocean, for two weeks, we have not found any trace of Bowser. We have been waiting for a long time, but he has not returned, and thus, we would pronounce him missing in action, but he was lost in different circumstances. We have decided..."

It was coming and Ludwig knew it. He braced himself for the inevitable words about their father's death.

"To pronounce him dead..." Kamek looked at the ground, one small tear falling from his eyes, and then the ground suddenly shook, a loud crash resonating from outside.

The Koopalings looked at each other in shock, due to both the news, and the bang, but just as the first tears were beginning to show, a green Koopa Troopa burst through the door. "KAMEK! KING BOWSER! HE'S HERE!"

Suddenly, the world became a happier place, everybody's eyes widening, and then, the loud roars of their father managed to find their way into the window. Lemmy was the first out of the hospital, followed by Iggy, and then the rest came afterwards. All of them rushed out of the main doors, their father trapped in a giant present, gift wrapped to the castle. "DAD!" They all cried out, looking at their father with happiness.

"K-Kids!" He screamed, kicking off the last of the present, embracing his Koopalings in a tight family hug. It was a touching moment, one to be remembered in the history of the Koopa's, a family reunited.

* * *

_**5 Hours Later**_

All of the Koopalings slept in the hospital one final time, Bowser sneaking in after they had gone to sleep along with Kamek. The memories of the last few weeks haunted the Koopalings, and Bowser could tell as they were sleeping. Iggy was clutching Lemmy for dear life, both of them having moved their beds together due to Iggy's nightmares. Roy was mumbling about telling Bowletta to stop harming his siblings. Wendy was in a small state of shock. Morton was murmuring about helping Larry. Junior was out cold anyways. Lemmy was letting tears fall from his face, and Ludwig was moaning about a burning pain.

Larry was the worst. He was thrashing wildly about, wanting to scream out, but being unable to. He looked a complete wreck, he looked scared, and throughout the hell he must have been going through, he was pleading for his father, and that brought Bowser's decision to a conclusion. He was going to block off the memories of the pain, of Bowletta's suffering, and he was going to act like it had never happened.

It was not worth watching his traumatised kids turn into broken people, and it would be better that way. He nodded, walking out of the room as Kamek cast the memory charm, the whole room flashing a bright blue. Charles looked at the Koopalings with a twinge of regret. He would have to think up some kind of a story for the whole incident, and now...the bonds that brought their family closer together, would be forgotten.

"Sleep well Koopalings," Bowser whispered from the door, closing the hospital for the night, leaving his children to dream happy dreams all night long.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So that is it. I think I covered every plot point. Now everybody knows why none of the Koopalings can remember any of this in 'Legend of the Koopalings: Torn Away.' **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story, think about reviewing, and I will see you guys later,**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
